Vicio 6: Necesidad
by pitty-sung
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tienes una necesidad pero sabes que es una locura?¿Qué hacer cuando necesitas a una persona más que otra cosa en este mundo pero comprendes que debes sacartela de la cabeza?¿Qué hacer cuando un hermano se convierte en algo más?...


_AVISO: este fic tiene algunos trazos de yaoi. Verdaderamente el yaoi no me gusta pero quise probar algo relacionado con el y decidí hacerlo con este vicio (animada por mis amigas). Espero que os guste, y espero vuestros reviews ;) _

**~ Vicio 6. Necesidad ~**

Corría tan rápido como mis patas me lo permitían y hubiera reventado cualquier cuanta quilómetros que pretendiera medir mi velocidad. Aún así me daba la impresión de que no era suficiente. Jacob iba un poco más adelantado. Los dos éramos los encargados de despistar a la vampira neófita que en esos momentos intentábamos dar caza.

-A doscientos metros vete a la derecha, yo iré a la izquierda

-Te seguirá a ti Jake, así que no digas gilipolleces porque así no la despistaremos.

- Cierto. Bien entonces tu saldrás igual a la derecha y te agazaparás entre la maleza, cuando pase del largo saldrás tras ella. Quedará entre la espada y la pared.

La idea era buena así que no rechisté. Diez segundos más tarde Jacob torció a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, avancé un poco y me escondí. Cuando la ví pasar me dí cuenta de la considerable ventaja que le sacábamos. Esperé unos pocos segundos antes de salir tras ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra maniobra era demasiado tarde: Jake estaba ante ella y yo detrás. Ambos gruñimos fieramente enseñando los colmillos. El subidón de adrenalina no podía ser mayor. La neófita nos miró con los ojos rojos como rubíes llenos de rabia, sin duda era algo que no se esperaba.

-Uno…

-Dos…

-Y tres…

Los dos nos lanzamos a ella: Jacob le mordió el brazo y un crujido nos indicó que se había roto; su pierna derecha se convirtió en un mar de sangre cuando mis colmillos desgarraron su fría piel mientras que mis colmillos avanzaban entre su duro músculo del gemelo. La sanguijuela chilló de dolor e intentó librarse de ambos: a mi me clavó sus uñas en el lomo…la mano no le duró mucho en su sitio habitual. Jacob contraatacaba y todo se congeló cuando ella adivinó su maniobra y le propinó un golpe que sonó como un gigantesco hierro que choca contra otro. Jake calló a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Jake!

-Jared ¿Qué pasa? - la voz de Paul se clavó en mi mente pero no hizo falta que el contestara con palabras pues mis ojos se convirtieron en los suyos. Jacob no contestaba a nuestra llamada y tampoco podíamos percibir nada en su mente. La irá me envolvió de nuevo y reaccioné por fin. Sin pensármelo dos veces salté sobre la vampira. No me costó mucho terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

-Dos minutos y estamos ahí - Sam corría lo más rápido posible seguido de Paul. Ellos habían terminado en el claro y no había riesgo de que les siguieran más neófitos. El doctor también venía con ellos.

Me acerqué a Jacob a medida que salía de fase y comprobé que el también había vuelto a su forma humana. Me puse el pantalón a toda velocidad y cogí el suyo de la pequeña bolsa que tenía atada al tobillo para ponérselo también.

Comprobé que respiraba. Estaba inconsciente. El antebrazo izquierdo sangraba y podía notarse cómo el cúbito no estaba en su sitio por lo que la herida no podía curarse. En el pecho un considerable corte empezaba a cerrarse y lo mismo ocurría con la frente. Sin duda ese había sido el golpe que le había dejado sin consciencia.

No sabía que hacer excepto decirle que aguantara y que estaban por llegar. Maldije con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez a la asquerosa "fría" y también a mi por no haber estado más atento.

Sam, Paul y el doctor llegaron y el último no tardó apenas un segundo en agacharse junto a mí para examinar el brazo roto de Jacob.

-Tengo que colocárselo y llevarlo a casa para entablillárselo - dijo mirando tan solo a Sam.

-¡Oh vamos! Con que se lo coloque es suficiente ¿se piensa que son los únicos que se curan a la velocidad de la luz? - protesté. Sam me lanzó una mirada severa y me callé al instante. A continuación miró al doctor y asintió levemente.

El Cullen envolvió con sus propias manos la zona donde podía verse el bulto que creaba el hueso fuera del sitio. Jacob recobró el sentido en cuanto la fría piel de Carlisle tocó su brazo. La diferencia térmica entre ambos era bestial y eso era lo que había provocado que mi hermano despertara.

Se miró el brazo y luego al doctor. Sabía que quizás él era el único vampiro al que confiaría algo así. Asintió y alargó el brazo sano hacia mi. Le tomé la mano sin dudarlo.

-Contaré hasta tres. ¿Listo? - Jacob le miró pero no hizo ninguna señal. No al menos que yo pudiera interceptar. - Uno…dos…

No hubo tres. Carlisle ejerció una presión sobre el hueso haciendo que éste volviera al sitio adecuado. Jacob me apretó la mano pero no dejó escapa ningún otro indicio de dolor, al contrario: apretó la mandíbula y su mirada estaba perdida entre los arboles.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a casa. Tengo que suministrarle algunos calmantes y entablillarle el brazo.

-Pero ¿y la batalla? - preguntó Jacob. Yo mismo le contesté.

-Esa era la última. Se terminó la diversión.

El se limitó a sonreír mientras se ponía en pie. Se sujetó el costado y rápidamente Carlisle le examinó esa parte con su previo permiso. Al parecer una costilla no había sufrido la misma suerte que el brazo, pero estaba a punto de romper.

Pronto anocheció y la casa de los Black se había convertido en algo así como el punto de encuentro para toda la manada: los Clearwater se pasaron a ver a Jake, incluido Seth y su elevada adrenalina de después de la batalla; Emily se encontró allí con Sam y le deseó una pronta recuperación a Jacob; el viejo Ateara se acercó también hasta la pequeña casita. Además Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul y yo estábamos allí.

No tardaron mucho en marcharse uno por uno, después de que Seth contara con pelos y señales todo lo sucedido, hasta que sólo quedamos Embry y yo. Jake había intentado fingir que no estaba cansado pero en cuanto Sam cerró la puerta tras el, se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Tíos no hace falta que os quedéis más tiempo. Que sea un lobo lisiado no quiere decir que necesite niñeras.

-Espera que ahora se pone en la versión "machito" - murmuró Embry intentando chincharle. Jacob le lanzó una mirada asesina y Billy,desde la pequeña cocina, y yo nos reímos por lo bajo – Mira, lobo beta indestructible, nos vamos a quedar un rato más por si necesitas pegarle a alguien más, te guste o no.

Hablamos sobre lo ocurrido aquel día con tranquilidad y nos alegramos de que la maldita pelirroja estuviera ya fuera de nuestra lista de preocupaciones y problemas. Aquel tema fue desviándose cada vez más hasta convertirse en un monologo de Jake exponiendo, una vez más, su odio hacia Edward y eso hizo que de nuevo pensara en Bella.

-Eres masoca tío; sabes que ella no…- pero Embry no finalizó la frase al darse cuenta de que eso solo haría más daño a nuestro hermano, más del que ya le hacía saberlo y leerlo en nuestras mentes de vez en cuando.

Isabella Swan. Había llegado a la vida de toda la manada gracias a Jacob y hasta le teníamos aprecio por la gran compañía que le había hecho tiempo atrás, además de devolverle la ilusión que tanto le hacía falta en aquella misma época.

Para la familia Black la vida no había sido un camino de rosas y desde hacia algunos años el peso de la responsabilidad que la situación presentaba desde hacia tanto tiempo habia ido a parar a los hombros de Jake, que no había rechistado en ningún momento sino todo lo contrario al madurar a pasos agigantados. Bella tan sólo había sido esa vía de escape que tanto necesitaba para evadirse de lo demás y cuando yo conocí a Jacob Black todo era ilusión y felicidad en gran parte gracias a ella, unos sentimientos que se vieron frustrados con el regreso de Edward Cullen a la vida de Bella. Un jaque mate en toda regla que parecía que iba a dejar a Jake fuera de juego. Pero no fue así. Luchó por ella y sabíamos que lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final, pero al igual que sabíamos eso sabíamos también que cada vez Jacob sufria más y eso me dolía a mi, nos dolía a toda la manada.

Necesitábamos que el Jacob Black ilusionado y feliz volviera, pero sabíamos que eso no era posible. No a menos que Jake encontrara esa alma gemela que sin duda le haría olvidar la causa perdida que Bella suponía.

Me interné tanto en mis pensamientos que terminé por quedarme dormido. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba tumbado en el sofá del salón de la casa de los Black. El cansancio del largo día que había vivido estaba presente en todos y cada uno de mis huesos y articulaciones. Me resentí un poco cuando me levanté con intención de irme. Me fijé en que sobre la mesita del salón había una nota: " No hace falta que te marches si te despiertas en mitad de la noche Jared. Descansa y ya te marcharás por la mañana. Billy."

Sonreí para mis iba a tumbar de nuevo en el cómodo sofá cuando escuché unos gemidos de dolor provenientes de la habitación de Jacob. El puro instinto me hizo levantarme de nuevo a toda velocidad e ir hasta su puerta y abrirla. Lo encontré profundamente dormido encima de su cama, tirado en diagonal y con el brazo sano colgando por un lado del colchón. Roncaba como era habitual en el. Me dí cuenta de que probablemente habían sido alucinaciones mías provocadas por el cansancio.

Me quedé mirándolo un segundo, lo suficiente como para que los pensamientos en los que me había embotado tanto cuando me quedé dormido volvieran a mi mente. Me dí cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitábamos todos y no solo Jacob: tranquilidad. Necesitábamos vivir un poco sin las preocupaciones propias de la manada de licántropos que eramos. Necesitábamos volver atrás en el tiempo y ser de nuevo chicos normales, cada uno con su vida. Yo lo necesitaba. Seth lo necesitaba. Leah, Sam, Paul, Embry…todos.

Jacob se revolvió entre sueños y entonces una necesidad extra que llevaba en mi varias semanas salió a relucir en mis pensamientos. Había intentado reprimirla y había conseguido milagrosamente esconderla de todos los demás. Una necesidad que debía ser suprimida, ignorada, eliminada…La necesidad de él, de estar a su lado y hacerle entrar en razón, hacerle entender que Bella no le quería de verdad, de abrirle los ojos para que pudiera encontrar a su imprimada y de que fuera feliz por fin. Tan feliz o más de lo que había sido. Necesidad de que eso sucediera porque entonces yo también sería feliz. Hubiera deseado decírselo sin miedo de por medio, pero sabía que era imposible que al hacerlo no le hiciera daño también y por eso mantenía el hocico cerrado. Además la manada jamás me hubiera perdonado que tras la necesidad de ver a un hermano feliz se ocultara algo más, un deseo oculto que debía ser aniquilado.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y volví al salón. Me senté y apoye la cabeza entre mis manos: jamás podría decirle a nadie que mi verdadera necesidad tenía nombre y apellidos y en aquellos momentos dormía tras la puerta de una habitación que acababa de cerrar para volver al salón.

Por la mañana temprano, cuando todavía ni siquiera había amanecido, salí de la casa y entré en fase mientras me internaba en el bosque de La Push. Me liberé mientras corría y los arboles pasaban a toda velocidad a izquierda y derecha. Había pasada el resto de la noche dándole vueltas a lo mismo sin llegar a ningún puerto y mucho menos uno correcto. Era una locura. Todo lo era. Me sobresalté al percibir a Jake, ¿desde cuando estaba en mi mente?¿como narices se le había ocurrido entrar en fase con el brazo tal y como lo tenía?

-Te espero en la linde del bosque Jared, en los acantilados.

Frené en seco y varié mi rumbo con pesadumbre. Mierda.

Dejé de notarlo en mi mente pero mantuve la cabeza en blanco por si acaso alguno de los otros me daba una nueva sorpresa. Llegué al lugar acordado dos minutos más tarde. Jacob estaba en su forma humana ya sin la tablilla en el brazo.

Cambié de forma y me acerqué. Se limitó a mirar el horizonte mientras yo me acercaba. Había empezado a amanecer.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado? - pregunté temeroso. Ni siquiera sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta, aunque estaba decidido a que me dijera lo que me dijera, iba a terminar con todo aquello. Guardé silencio y esperé la contestación a mi pregunta pero lo único que rompía aquel silencio era el sonido de las olas al romper contra el acantilado.

Jake continuaba mirando al horizonte sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Esperé unos minutos, pero nada. Resignado, volví a hablarle:

-Podrías contestarme, aunque tan solo fuera para mandarme a paseo.

Ni se inmutó. Estaba dándome la vuelta para sacar mi culo de allí cuando al fin abrió la boca.

-Tus sentimientos Jared…eso es lo que he escuchado – volvi a mirarle – Llevo escuchándolos desde el primer momento. Soy el único de la manada al que tu mente no miente… - de pronto se cayó, para después, comenzar a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿De qué narices te ríes ahora? – estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio.

- De que es curioso…hasta hace no mucho yo tenía la misma necesidad de alguien como tú y ahora eres tu el que me necesita a mí…- poco a poco su risa se fue apagando hasta que su rostro fue serio al límite de nuevo – Es algo macabro cómo surgen los sentimientos dentro de nuestro ser ¿no crees?

Ahora era yo el que se mantenía en silencio, analizando todo lo que me acababan de decir. De pronto noté su mano aferrando la mía firmemente, y le correspondí.

-No podemos cambiar lo que sentimos, no podemos sepultarlo bajo una fachada de mentiras…

-Nos matarán Jacob, lo sabes tan bien como yo. La manada no permitirá que cometamos una locura tan grande como ésta. ¡Ambos sabemos que esto se nos pasará!

-Quizás tengas razón…pero ¿y si no es así?

-El que no arriesga tampoco puede llegar a ganar…Esto es un gran error y ya es hora de pararlo Jake.

El apretón de su mano hacia la mía fue disminuyendo hasta que cesó por completo y me soltó. Yo hice lo mismo.

Miramos al horizonte durante un buen rato hasta que él decidió marcharse de nuevo a casa para no inquietar a Billy más de la cuenta por su ausencia.

-Nunca es tarde para rectificar Jared, y yo puedo esperar a que eso suceda si es lo que quieres, pero no puedo esperar eternamente…

-La decisión está tomada…hermano.

Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios antes de marcharse a casa. Cuando le perdí de vista volví a entrar en fase nada más entrar en el bosque.

Sabía que aquello era lo correcto.

Meses más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Jacob se había largado y casi no teníamos noticias suyas. Todo se hacía muy extraño sin el a nuestro alrededor. Yo era feliz junto a Kim, pero no era eso lo que me había hecho darme cuenta sino el que ahora la necesidad iba mucho más allá y era real porque tanto yo como el resto de la manada necesitábamos a nuestro hermano de vuelta.


End file.
